legend_larpfandomcom-20200213-history
Clovis, FrostBlade
Clovis, though born a celt, was raised in Germania during the Carolingian Era during the rise of Charlemagne. His was a quiet childhood, though not of wealth he benefitted from the learning in his small town and knew the scriptures well. When he came of age, sent in the Levy from the city of Frankfurt to battle the fierce heathens of the northlands, Clovis learned the way of the shield and the spear. His survival on the battlefield gave him the opportunity to join the cavalry of Carlemagnes army. For a summer he trained and learned to charge, feign retreat while turning your shield to your back, then quickly turning to charge again. He quickly took to games like chess and tafl (a norse game) and personally scribed for himself a copy of De Re Militari. In the next years campaign he came to learn the beastial violence of the norsemen and pulling from reserves he knew not that he had, brought rage and violence upon his enemies. It was his piety that first gained the notice of Charlemagne. The king inquired as to his mettle on the battlefield and found good reports. Charlemagne then set-up a test to Clovis integrity, which was also passed to his satisfaction. One evening, while Clovis was at chapel in prayer a man sat next to him. Odd for this to happen when the chapel wasn't crowded, basically every day other than the Sabbath. Clovis ignored the man for several minutes before the man's fidgiting was intolerable. Roused from his prayers Clovis simply stood to leave bidding the man a quiet, "bitte". Clovis was exactly seven steps away when he realized that the man was none other than Charlemagne, in common attire. Charlemagne invited him into a select circle of his servants, the Paladins. Clovis was empowered with the full authority of his king and tasked to travel the countryside as the eyes and ears of Charlemagne, righting wrongs and seeking justice for all of his countrymen, rich and poor alike. Clovis served in this capacity for many years, fighting Moorish invaders, northern Heathens, and traitorous countrymen with equal fervor. During his travels he was blown off the road by a terrible snowstorm and sought shelter in a copse of trees. Here he slept until he awoke and found the land changed. Unable to get his bearings, for even the stars were different in these lands, he wandered for many years. Fanciful creatures lived in these lands and he was beset by orcs and undead and even soldiers of antiquity, like Romans. No where could he find the solace of his faith in these lands, as they knew nothing of his faith but spoke of pagan gods and things he had never encountered before. After years of travel, unable to return home and tired of mercenary work he joined with a group not too different from the Norse he once battled, the FrostBlades of Dagorhir. They spoke of a God-man named Talos and hailed from a region called Skyrim, and these were common enough traits that a kinship was found between them. Tasked by the leader of the Blades to scout the southern regions, Clovis left the company of his friends and found the land of Legend. Now, he has returned with the blessing of his kin to start a new clan. Dropping anchor in a secluded cove, he brought a small contingent of Nords with him. Joined by others of similar ilk they together founded the clan of the Storm Ravens, a new House of Legend. With a long history of service, Clovis looks to the future where he will now be called on to lead. Jarl has a nice ring to it... Category:Character Profile